Tears of an Angel
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Ma toute première song-fic. Ayez pitié et ne me jetez pas la pierre. A écouter avec la chanson du même nom de RyanDan.


**Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrite la nuit dernière, merci les insomnies.**

**Elle n'est pas top mais je me suis laissé tenter à écrire une song fic.**

**Donnez moi votre avis et, si vous aimez, je pourrais éventuellement en faire une autre, sinon je reste dans le style habituel.**

_Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, dans le silence._

_Aucun ne voulait parler en premier, qu'auraient-ils pu dire?_

_Le pire venait d'être dévoilé._

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me these words are a lie_

_It cant be true_

_That I'm losing you_

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

La jeune femme ne pouvait quitter l'homme des yeux.

Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues, mais elle ne cherchait pas à les retenir.

Elle avait mal, elle souffrait, elle voulait crier sa douleur.

Mais elle restait là, silencieuse.

Il venait de lui annoncer ce qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps.

Elle craignait cette nouvelle depuis des semaines et n'aurait jamais voulut savoir.

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaaaangel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

Tous s'écroulait autours d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir la fin approcher.

Elle allait le perdre à tout jamais, mais pas comme elle l'avait imaginé.

Il était condamné, pas par la justice comme chacun l'avait pensé, mais par la maladie.

Il allait la quitter, alors qu'il avait promis qu'il serrait toujours là pour elle.

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock_

_The river will flow to the sea_

_I wont let you fly_

_I wont say goodbye_

_I wont let you slip away from me_

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore ils avaient, mais elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de ce qu'ils pourraient partager.

Si la fin approchait alors elle voulait vivre le peu de temps qu'il restait avec lui.

Au diable le règlement et le regard des autres.

Son bonheur, même court, passerait avant tout.

Elle s'en fit la promesse. Et elle lui fit à lui.

_Can you hear heaven cry_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an aaaangel_

_Tears of an angel_

_Tears of an angel_

Mais elle voulait qu'il soit fort, qu'il résiste autant que possible.

Il ne devait pas se laissait abattre maintenant, il devait penser à elle.

Elle ferait n'importe quoi si cela pouvait le sauver.

_So hold on_

_Be strong_

_Everyday on we'll go_

_I'm here, don'tyou fear_

Elle allait le soutenir jusqu'au bout, ne le laissant pas s'enfoncer dans la mort tout seul.

Elle l'aimait et elle voulait qu'il le sache. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un autre homme comme lui.

Il fallait qu'elle le sauve, c'était à elle de lui faire cette promesse maintenant.

Alors elle la fit, du plus profond de son cœur meurtri.

Mais elle lui fit promettre de se battre, pour ses amis, pour elle et leur amour.

_Little one dont let go_

_(ooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_Dont let go_

_(oooooohhhhhhhhh)_

_Dont let go_

_(ooooooohhhhhhh)_

Il lui alors cette promesse, car lui aussi l'aimait.

Il avait fallut qu'il se sache condamné pour s'apercevoir de ses sentiments.

Cette femme lui avait réapprit à vivre après les drames de sa vie.

Il le devait pour elle et pour leur amour.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears_

_Tell me there words are a lie_

Il aurait aimé lui dire que c'était une fois de plus une de ses mauvaise blagues.

La tristesse le submergeait, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

Il allait mourir, mais il allait se battre pour pouvoir vivre le plus longtemps possible avec elle.

Il avait pensé qu'il mourait de la main du tueur de sa famille.

Mais celui qui le tuait été le cancer, sournois et cruel.

Lisbon s'approcha de Jane et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils scellèrent ainsi leurs promesses.

Ils vivraient ensemble cet amour jusqu'à la fin.

Et ils s'aimeraient encore bien après.

Fin….

_**Pour ceux qui veulent je pourrais mettre la traduction de la chanson, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, à savoir que ce ne sera donc pas un chapitre.**_

_**Merci et gros bisous,**_

_**Sweety.**_


End file.
